ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Command/bell
Bell Notes The following notes can be specified as the parameter to the command: : :The bell can be muted using the /bellsw command. Note: You have to have the bell sound enabled in order to hear the bells. You can enable and disable it by using the /bellsw command. Works with any of the following weapons: *Dream Bell *Dream Bell +1 *Lady Bell *Lady Bell +1 If you cannot read sheet music Musictheoryacademy.com has an easy-to-understand picture that allows direct converting from sheet music to macro command. (Not directly copied because of copyright) Wikipedia has a quick table that maps each key signature so you can quickly recognize flats and sharps needed to be macro'd. Songs Heavens Tower: D3 G3 A3 D3 G3 A3 A3 C4 D4 E4 A3 C4 D4 // D3 G3 A3 D3 G3 A3 A3 C4 D4 E4 A3 C4 G3 San d'Oria: E4 F4 G4 C4 A4 G4 F4 G4 C4 / E4 F4 G4 C4 D4 C4 D4 C4 G3 / E4 F4 G4 C4 A4 G4 F4 G4 C5 A4 F4 D4 F4 E4 D4 C4 D4 Jeuno: A4 A4 A4 F4 G4 A4 / A4 B4- A4 F4 D4 / D4 F4 E4 G4 D4 / C4 D4 D4 E4 D4 C4 F5 G4 A4 / C5 C5 C5 A4- B4- C5 / E4 F4 G4 Tavnazian Safehold: E4 A4 G4 D4 E4 / E4 A4 B4 G4 E4 / E4 A4 G4 E4 C4 D4 E4 G4 D4 G3 Memoria de la Ŝtona: E4 D4 E4 G4 A4 D4 / D4 C4 E4 G4 B4 C5 A4 / E4 D4 E4 G4 A4 D4 / C4 D4 E4 D4 C4 A3 Mog House: A3- D4- F4 E4- G4- F4 A3- / A3- B3- E4- C4 B3- B3- A3- / A3- D4- F4 E4 G4- F4 A3- / A3- B3- E4- C4 (wait 1.5) C4 D4- Christmas Carols Below are several carols macro'd out with /bell C3 set as Middle C. Generally, I've treated the gap between eighth notes as , quarter notes as , dotted quarter notes as , half notes as . Although I usually broke the notes between 2 macros past this point, the pattern would continue with dotted half notes as , and whole notes as but depending on the song, you may want to speed sections up. I will be using x to mark the wait periods I used (x means , xx means etc.). Remember adding - makes a flat note and + makes a sharp note. Carol of the Bells B3-xx A3x B3-x G3xx (repeat 16 times)// D4xx C4x D4x B3-xx (repeat 4 times) // G4xx G4x G4x F4x E4-x/ D4xx D4x D4x C4x B3-x/ C4xx C4x C4x D4x C4x/ B3-xx A3x B3-x G3x// D3x E3x F3+x G3x A3x B3-x/ C4x D4x C4xx B3-xx (repeat 2 times)// B3-xx A3x B3-x G3xx (repeat 4 times)// D4xxxx A3xxxx D4xxxx A3 O Come All Ye Faithful F3x F3xx C3xx F3xx G3xxx C3xx / A3xx G3xx A3xx B3-xx A3xxxx G3xx/ F3x F3xxxx E3xx/ D3xx E3xx F3xx G3xx/ C4xx E3xxxx D3xxx C3x C3xxx/ C4xxxx B3-xx A3xx B3-xxxx A3xxxx/ G3xx A3xx F3xx G3xx E3xxxx D3x C3xx/ F3xx F3xx E3xx F3xx G3xx F3xxxx C3xx/ A3xx A3xx G3xx A3xx B3-xx A3xxxx G3xx/ A3xx B3-xx A3xx G3xx F3xx E3xxxx F3xx B3-xx/ A3xxxx G3xxx F3x F3 The First Noel F3+x E3x D3xxx E3x F3+x G3x A3xxxx/ B3x C4+x D4xx C4+x D4xx C4+xx B3xx A3xxxx/ B3x C4+x D4xx C4+xx B3xx A3xx B3xx C4+xx D4xx A3xx G3xx F3+xx/ F3+x E3x D3xxx E3x F3x G3x A3xxxx/ B3x C4+x B4xx C4+xx B3 A3xxxx/ B3x C4+x D4xx C4+xx B3xx A3xx B3xx C4+xx D4xx A3xx G3xx F3+xxxx/ F3+x E3x D3xxx E3x F3+x G3x A3xxxx/ D4x C4+x B3xxxx/ B3xx A3xxxxx/ D4xx C4+xx B3xx A3xx B3xx C4+xx D4xx A3xx G3xx F3+ God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen E3xx E3xx B3xx B3xx A3xx G3xx F3+xx E3xx/ D3xx E3xx F3+xx G3xx A3xx B3xx/ E3xx E3xx B3xx B3xx A3xx G3xx F3+xx E3xx/ D3xx E3xx F3+xx G3xx A3xx B3xxxxx/ B3xx C4xx A3xx B3xx C4xx D4xx E4xx B3xx/ A3xx G3xx E3xx F3+xx G3xx A3xxxx// G3xx A3xx B3xxxx C4xx B3xx B3xx A3xx G3xx F3+xx E3xxxx/ G3x F3+x E3xx A3xxxx/ G3xx A3xx B3xx C4xx D4xx E4xx B3xx A3xx G3xx F3xx E3 O Come O Come Emmanuel E3xx G3xx B3xx B3xx B3xx A3xx C4xx B3xx A3xx G3xxxxx/ A3xx B3xx G3xx E3xx G3xx A3xx F3+xx E3xx D3xx E3xx/ A3xx A3xx E3xx E3xx F3+xx G3xx F3+xx E3xxxx D3xxxxx/ G3xx A3xx B3xx B3xx B3xx A3xx C4xx B3xx A3xx G3xxxxx// D4xx D4xxxxx B3xx B3xxxxx B3xx A3xx C4xx B3xx A3xx G3xx/ A3xx B3xx G3xx E3xx G3xx A3xx F3+xx E3xx D3xx E3 Here We Come A Wassailing E3-x E3-xx F3x G3xx F3x E3-xx F3x G3xx/ F3x E3-xx B3-x B3-xx B3-x B3-xxx B3-xx/ B3-x C4x C4x C4xx B3-xx G3x B3-xx B3-x A3-xx/ G3x F3xx E3-x F3xx G3x A3-xxx// G3x A3-x B3-xx E4-x C4x B3-xx/ G3x A3-x B3-x B3-x E4-x C4x B3-xx/ G3x A3-x B3-xx C4x G3x A3-x F3x E3-x D3x E3-x F3x G3x E3-x A3-xx/ G3 A3-x B3-xx C4x G3x A3-x F3x E3-x D3x E3-